


红色雨披

by More_Excitement



Category: Daredevil（comics）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement
Summary: ……如果某邪教没有举报ao3，……算了不说了。最近有很多prompt.特别想写，无奈时间不够。这几天几乎都是阴天。中午抓紧时间吃完饭就坐在大厅读书。或者舞文弄墨附庸风雅。学习。我也就那点愿望。既然题都买来为什么不让做。终于有一次，如愿以偿算数学题到深夜。非常享受。我仍然是最棒的。日子似乎有了些好转，只要调整好情绪。相信总有一天脱离那堆该死的**。那又怎样。我的心理医生待我特别好，我相信她。我也深爱她。
Relationships: Daredevil/Bullseye





	红色雨披

当他昂首阔步走出某黑帮据点（目前已变成人间地狱），站在大理石台阶上时，就意识到事情不对劲。

昏黄的云层沧茫而古老。冰冷的雨滴麻木无情地跃下。水汽中透着悲凉。玉兰花瓣，洁白如玉，在泥泞中散落。迎春花开得正茂盛，是非常清朗的明黄，在雨雾中模糊迷濛。不知为何新生的新绿色兰草，一丛丛的，显得格外生机盎然。

他探出手，迎来雨水浸湿手套。雨下得正大。他打个寒颤，目光落在身边一辆破旧自行车上。

他带来伞，却用不上。因为一边骑车一边打伞不安全。他长叹一口气，任命地飞身上车，闯进一片雨雾的世界。

雨滴毫不留情地在他身上跳舞。一丝丝春寒游离在他没有戴手套的那只手上。

柏油路上积满雨水，光滑而湿润，倒映着一个灰黯世界。他看见车轮划过积水溅起水花，留下波纹，于是积水中的那个世界也随之忽明忽暗波动。

他的衣服湿了一片，又接受更多水珠溅在他的脊椎上。他气喘吁吁地蹬自行车，心中抱怨不止。他的口罩被雨水和喘气时蒸汽变成的水珠弄湿，贴在鼻梁上，又冷又湿。

路上骑车的人很多，披着五颜六色五花八门的雨披。他们会以看变态的眼光看他吗？他心里瞬间很急躁。可是又在默默希望，如果自己也有雨披就好了。

一些车驶过，溅起的水花浇在他皮靴上。他暗自咒骂一声，真想杀人啊。他一抹额上的雨水，视野变得清晰起来。很快又有调皮的雨滴落在他的长眼睫毛上。晶莹剔透，折射出另一个世界。

雨下得越来越大。看着积水不断泛起泡沫和涟漪，感觉阴凄的风就这样缓缓吹来。他只想骑快一点，快一点回到他的“家”——简陋的出租房，勉强可以挡风避雨。雨水粘连着他的面部皮肤滑下来，他又被迫捏闸刹车——

红灯。

雨雾迷蒙了远处的高楼大厦。能看见模糊的红光。他可以反社会、可以无缘无故肆无忌惮杀人，可以公然制造恐慌……但无论如何他都不能干出闯红灯这种缺德事。他停下，再次抹了一把脸上的雨水。

身边有很多等红灯的人，大多数应该刚下班，正在匆匆往家赶。他又抱怨自己在这样一个大雨天冒雨骑自行车是多么凄惨而伟大的举动。恐怕这世界没有人比他惨，他多愁善感地想。大雨过后天可以放得很睛，而他的世界永远笼罩在阴霾之中。

有人拍了他的肩膀一下。

他警惕地迅速转头，随时做好应对攻击的准备。站在他身后的那个拍他的人，是个中年男子。

看上去像个律师，应该是个成功人士，他想。这个男人有着鲜艳的橘红色头发，清秀的面庞，紧闭的漂亮双唇。他身材高大，西装得体，显得稳重冷静。这个男人还戴着一副黑红色圆眼镜，手持白色盲杖。他知道这是个盲人。

这个律师当着他的面拆开一个塑料包装袋，取出一个塑料红雨披。他还没来得及挣扎反抗，雨披就披到他身上。

他一时慌了神。“谢-谢谢。”他逼迫自己把话说完，感觉喉头发紧。

“没事。”律师回答。他的声音有些沙哑，估计已经在法庭上唾沫星子横飞一整天。“雨披就不用还我了。”

“…实在对你感激不尽，你对我这么好。”他几乎一口气把感谢的话说完，也不知为什么要这样做。竟然有人会帮助他。在他最需要的时候。

也许仅仅因为那个人是盲人，看不见他。自然也就看不见他是谁。

等等。

如果那个人真的是盲人，那么他怎么会知道他冒雨骑自行车。

他已经想到什么了。

他不愿接受这个事实，于是尽可能快的在绿灯闪现的一瞬间穿过马路。他疯狂地骑车，至少接下来一段路不用被淋湿。他想到什么，感觉一切都是那么残酷，那么疯狂。温暖转瞬即逝。

他感觉上帝对他不公平。

为什么又要让恶魔如此折磨他。

_End.

**Author's Note:**

> ……如果某邪教没有举报ao3，……算了不说了。  
> 最近有很多prompt.特别想写，无奈时间不够。这几天几乎都是阴天。中午抓紧时间吃完饭就坐在大厅读书。或者舞文弄墨附庸风雅。学习。  
> 我也就那点愿望。既然题都买来为什么不让做。终于有一次，如愿以偿算数学题到深夜。非常享受。  
> 我仍然是最棒的。  
> 日子似乎有了些好转，只要调整好情绪。相信总有一天脱离那堆该死的**。那又怎样。我的心理医生待我特别好，我相信她。我也深爱她。


End file.
